Lakeside Love
by MisterP
Summary: An AbilityShipping Valentine's Day special. Anabel and Ash meet up again by the lake they used to hang out a lot in Valentine's Day and learn about each other's feelings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**A Pokemon Valentine's Day special: Anabel sits alone by the lake near her home, thinking about her "special trainer." Unbeknownst to her, that trainer and his Pikachu return from the Sinnoh region as Champion of the Sinnoh League just to be with her. Story told in two different views before the reunion.**

* * *

"_Today is such a nice day to be outside,"_ a light violet-hair girl thought happily. The young girl was sitting on the grassy green lakeside by her house in peace. Flocks of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Chatot flew across the clear blue sky, various Bug-type Pokemon hung out and played with each other on the trees in the neighboring forest, and an occasional Magikarp jumped out of the lake's surface into the air and back. The young girl who coexisted peacefully with this environment was known as Anabel, Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower and respected member of the Battle Frontier. 

"_Today is Valentine's Day,"_ Anabel thought with a soft smile on her face. _"Valentine's Day has always been my favorite time of year since loved ones get together to confess their true feelings for each other."_ Her smile slowly disappeared and formed a small frown.

"_There is only one person who I want as my valentine, but he's somewhere traveling in the Sinnoh region,"_ Anabel sighed longingly and was looking more depressed with every passing minute. _"I've never forgotten about him since he left the Battle Tower, but I think he might have forgotten about me…"_ Anabel was normally the kind of person would keep his or her calm composure in any kind of situation, but tears were starting to slowly form in her shimmering violet eyes.

"_With all that traveling, he's probably found another girl who wants to be with him,"_ Anabel sighed despondently. _"I think that I don't even have a chance with him anymore."_ She tried to hold back her tears, but her sudden upsurge of gloomy emotions completely overwhelmed her. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to think about the one she truly loved.

The trainer who Anabel really cared about was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. While Ash took on the Battle Frontier challenge, he met Salon Maiden Anabel, the girl who developed feelings for him. Ever since the two young trainers met each other, they've had the best of times together. Ash and Anabel watched wild Pokemon in play, observed the beauty of flowers, and many more. Whether it was Ash's compassion for all Pokemon, his kindness towards many different people, his powerful determination to win a Pokemon battle, or his handsome charm and good looks, Anabel was attracted to Ash nonetheless. But since Ash defeated Anabel in a rematch for the Ability Symbol and left the Battle Tower with his friends, Anabel started feeling an emotion she thought she wouldn't have to experience. She felt loneliness within the confines of her own heart since Ash was gone.

"_I just get him out of my mind no matter what I do,"_ Anabel said softly to herself. _"I thought that I could just forget about him as time went on, but instead my feelings for him grew significantly. Ash is truly a one of a kind person."_ Anabel placed the hand she shook hands with Ash on her heart. Her crying also slowed down considerably. She then felt a strange reaction as a thought lit up in her head.

"_M-Maybe he hasn't forgotten about me,"_ Anabel thought as warmness returned in her heart._ "Ash and I became very close friends during our time together. And knowing Ash, he wouldn't forget a close friend ever."_ With this new realization of hope, a smile resumed itself on Anabel's face. Anabel laid back, stared at the sky, imagined an image of Ash and Pikachu smiling and laughing together, and eventually fell asleep on the soft, green grass.

* * *

"_This is so awesome, Pikachu,"_ a young black-haired male trainer, notable for wearing a hat, said exuberantly while holding up a gleaming, golden trophy. The trainer's Pikachu was on his left shoulder and stared at the shining trophy with awe. 

"Pika!" The Pikachu was really happy to have helped its trainer win that trophy. The winner of the Sinnoh League championship was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. In the finals, he defeated a powerful, dark purple-haired, cold-hearted trainer named Paul of Veilstone City. The last stand was between Ash's fully evolved Infernape and Paul's recently evolved Magmortar, in which Infernape was triumphant in defeating its former, abusive trainer and Paul showing complete and utter disgust of losing against the fire monkey fighter.

"_Man, did you see the look on Paul's face when I won the Sinnoh League championship?"_ Ash asked Pikachu excitedly. _"Ha ha… That look was priceless! Paul looked like he was about to use the move Explosion himself!"_ The trainer and his Pikachu were both laughing while they were walking down a forest familiar to them. _"Oh, I'd better be quiet so that I wouldn't upset the Beedrill again like last time. Remember, buddy?"_

"Pi-kakaka!" Pikachu merely laughed at the thought of that memory.

"_Gee, thanks a lot, buddy,"_ Ash replied sarcastically. Pikachu stopped laughing after fifteen seconds.

"_Anyway, I can't wait to show this to Anabel,"_ Ash said proudly as he held up his Sinnoh League trophy in the air. _"It's been a long time since I've seen her…"_ Pikachu saw that its trainer was looking somewhat sad and it became worried.

"_Man, I don't know why, but I kinda felt bad for leaving Anabel behind the way I did long time ago,"_ Ash said quietly to Pikachu. _"She looked like she had something very important to say to me, but I was too excited thinking about battling the Battle Pyramid as soon as possible to even pay attention to her. I just can't believe I realized this now! Ugh, I've gotta make it up to her."_

"Pikapi…" Pikachu comforted its sad trainer. Somehow, Ash can understand what Pikachu is saying to him.

"_You're right, Pikachu,"_ Ash said, sounding a little more confident. _"I'm sure she'll be happy to see us again. Let's go!"_ Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and raced with its trainer in the forest, making sure they do not disturb any Beedrill nest along the way.

* * *

"_Aahhhhhhhh,"_ Anabel yawned quietly as she woke up from her nap. Her outside surroundings were still the same. There were still wild Pokemon roaming about and the sun was still shining brightly in the sky._"Looks like time didn't really go by fast. I wonder why?"_

"_How about you look behind you, Anabel,"_ a familiar young-boy like voice said out of nowhere. Anabel was both very surprised and happy when she quickly turned around.

"_I-Is it really you?"_ Anabel asked in an astounded tone and her violet eyes shimmering. She found Ash lying on the side of a tree wearing his Sinnoh attire. Pikachu was back on its trainer's shoulder smiling at Anabel. _"Ash!"_ Anabel immediately got to her feet and ran towards the growing young trainer. Ash got off the tree and went to Anabel. They both got into a warm hug.

"_Man, it's so awesome to see you again, Anabel,"_ Ash said contentedly.

"_I've really missed you, Ash,"_ Anabel said warmly while tightening her embrace. Ash was slightly confused on why Anabel looked so emotional since she is one of the most reserved girls he ever encountered in his journey. He just figured that she really missed him, being a girl and today being Valentine's Day. Ash knew that today was Valentine's Day, but he wasn't really concerned about love and courtship since he still pretty much had the mindset of a kid. He was maturing nonetheless, but took a long time to do so.

"_Hey Anabel, let's go sit by the lake like we used to,"_ Ash said eagerly. Anabel nodded happily and the two trainers went to the first spots of the lakeside they ever sat in. Apparently, they both had pretty good memorization of the first time they met. Ash and Anabel sat down, looked at each other, and smiled. They both enjoyed the serene scenery of the lake with Anabel's house on the far side.

"_So, Ash, how was your journey in Sinnoh?"_ Anabel asked sincerely.

"_Here's all you need to know,"_ Ash said confidently as he brought out his medium-sized, golden Sinnoh League trophy. Anabel gasped in amazement at Ash's huge accomplishment.

"_You're so amazing, Ash,"_ Anabel said with her voice still in awe.

"_Thanks,"_ Ash responded heartily, but abruptly remembered about making up with Anabel. _"But the trophy is for you to keep."_

"_W-What?"_ Anabel said in astonishment. She couldn't believe her own ears. Ash is willing to give her something so valuable like the very regional championship trophy he strived so hard to win? _"Y-You'd be willing to give me your own Pokemon League championship trophy? I-I don't really know what to say…"_

"'_Apology accepted' would be nice to say,"_ Ash suggested. Anabel was surprised that Ash suggested something like that since, using her own set of knowledge, Ash never really did anything bad to her. Ash then placed his right hand on her left shoulder. _"I'm really sorry for leaving you the way I did long ago! You see, I really had the potential and capability of reading your heart, Anabel. But I was easily distracted by the thought of completing the Battle Frontier challenge as quickly as possible. Can you give me another chance?"_

"_Of course, Ash,"_ Anabel responded without hesitating. _"I'd be very happy to give you another shot at reading my heart."_ Ash got into an upright position, ready to look deeply within Anabel's violet eyes again.

Ash always noticed the way Anabel's eyes shined every time she was with him. Anabel also seemed to be at her happiest whenever she was with him. He was smart enough to know and understand that she really cared about him. Ash started putting two and two together after some deep thought of his own, using this information about Anabel. Has Ash finally realized the truth about what Anabel really thinks of him? The answer: Ash kisses Anabel on her right cheek, leaving the telepathic girl blushing madly and his Pikachu confused and amused at the same time.

"_How's that?"_ Ash asked playfully, grinned widely, and chuckled.

"_You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Ash?"_ Anabel responded with a question of her own while her face was still blushing red. _"I'm just glad that I'm with you now."_

"_Me too, Anabel,"_ Ash said sincerely. Ash and Anabel shared a laugh at this warm sight while Pikachu watched the interaction between the two young trainers with as much happiness as its trainer and best friend had.

"_Now I have gift for you, Ash,"_ Anabel said slyly. Ash gulped from hearing the tone of her voice. He and Anabel stood up, their reflections in the lake's surface clear as the sky itself.

"_I wonder what it could be,"_ Ash said, thinking that he had an idea on what Anabel was about to do.

"_You'll see,"_ Anabel said with the same sly tone.

Two Luvdisc suddenly appeared from the lake's surface. Ash took out his Pokedex; its female voice recording explained some information on the Rendezvous Pokemon. The screen on the Pokedex showed that the Luvdisc on Anabel's side was a female and the one by Ash's side was male. Soon, a school of Luvdisc joined the two Luvdisc on the lake surface. The entire school of Luvdisc was staring at both Ash and Anabel, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"_It's kinda strange that Luvdisc would appear in lakes since I've heard they mainly lived in oceans,"_ Ash reasoned. _"Were you behind this?"_ Anabel shook her head "no" and smiled.

"_There's no need to worry about such things, Ash,"_ Anabel guaranteed. _"We're together now and that's all that matters."_

Wild Pokemon were strangely coming out of the forest just to see Ash and Anabel. Flocks of Flying-type Pokemon perched themselves on available tree branches. Flocks of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Chatot, Spearow, Starly, Swablu, Altaria, Farfetch'd, Taillow, Swellow, Natu, and even the nocturnal Hoothoot and Noctowl looked on from the high branches. Bug-type Pokemon watched while clinging to the tree trunks. Beedrill and their baby Weedle looked up from their bushes. Other forest Pokemon, such as Mankey and Buneary, watched from the ground. Different groups of Water-type Pokemon that lived under the surface of the lake even came up to join the school of Luvdisc to witness this romantic scene for themselves. Magikarp, Chinchou, Remoraid, Quilfish, Barboach, Feebas, Poliwag, Finneon, Lumineon, and even the Gyarados that once attacked the two youngsters long ago stuck their heads up over the lake surface to watch this touching reunion.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Ash,"_ Anabel said softly and with all her heart.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Anabel,"_ Ash responded the same warm way.

The young soon-to-be Pokemon Master and the young telepathic Salon Maiden got closer to each other until their lips finally met for their big Valentine's Day kiss. All the wild Pokemon surrounding them and Pikachu cheered them on as their kiss continued to last under the comforting warmth of the sun's rays of Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Awwwww… What a sight to see. I made this for Valentine's Day and I hope you all enjoyed it. Even though it's an Abilityshipping holiday fic, I had to make this. Anyway, reread and review to your heart's content. And Happy Valentine's Day! Ciao!**


End file.
